The present invention relates to the field of hand carried travelling items, more specifically, an umbrella configured with an extendable canopy.
Traditional umbrellas have the traditional structure of a primary canopy, an open cap, a top notch, a shaft, a plurality of primary stretchers, a plurality of ribs, a runner, a top spring, and an optional bottom spring. Traditional umbrellas are designed to deploy a canopy that protects an area of fixed size from rain. A shortcoming of traditional umbrellas is that if the size of the area that needs to be protected is greater than the area that can be protected by the canopy of a traditional umbrella then additional umbrellas must be deployed which requires a level of preplanning that may not be possible.